Better than know know yourself
by Alexinie
Summary: Lokis applying for a fellowship in Astrophysical research, Thor likes to distract him. Established Thoki fluffy AU.


"It's useless!" Loki sighed, banging his head against the oak wood desk in front of him after trying to fill in his latest job application form and meeting writers block for the fifth time that day.

"What is?" Thor's kind voice was laced slightly with humour at the image of Loki flattened against the wood, his raven hair splaying out at angles where his fingers had pulled at its roots.

The lump of hair mumbled and hit the table before moving an inch to meet one green eye with Thor's own through the curtain of his hair.

"This. This Thor is useless. I don't know why I'm even trying. We all know there's ten graduates to every position these days. I give up." he whined, head hitting the table again. Thor sighed.

Setting down two cups of tea on the desk, he moved to read the document on the screen over the smaller's shoulders.

"You know, this ones really quite good this time" he encouraged "much better than yesterday! Loki you need to believe in yourself more, make them see they'd be lucky to have you!" he kissed the younger's hair before patting it down to resemble its usual neatness a bit more.

"That's easy for you to say Mr Sports-science-lecturer" Loki rolled his eyes and swivelled in his chair so he was facing Thor, stretching his arms outwards before wrapping around he blonde's waist.

"Exactly. I am. So I know what I'm saying when I say it sounds good!" It was Thor's turn this time to roll his eyes at Loki's lack of self esteem "Besides, it was your fault for entering such a competitive field! You chose research over lecturing." he smiled over the man's head, knowing that his words would evoke something of a response out of the disheartened physics graduate.

"Hey!" Loki stepped back, causing Thor to smirk at his predictability "It might be competitive but I graduated as valedictorian with a 1st from MIT! I completed by PhD by the age of 25- despite- my boyfriends best attempts to distract me all day every day" Thor looked totally unashamed slightly smug at the acquisition as he looked back at the memories, _oh how fun it had been to lure Loki from his studies. _Angry Loki was always fun_ and_ in Thor's defence, it wasn't his fault that his crazy-ass boyfriend looked so god-damned sexy when he worked "If there's anyone else more suited to this fellowship, then please, step forward, your time has arrived to take the floor!" he gestured his arms wildly, looking behind him in mock searching "no? No one?" he look at Thor, deadpan "I thought not." he sighed "Look, I know if I went in as a lecturer, I could still research- and the grants would be good- but I couldn't devote myself to it. I don't _want_ to teach Thor, I'm made to do full-time research!"

_Bulls eye! _Thor thought as Loki took the bait, and laughed as realisation hit the younger's eyes "Oh very funny. Witty. Yep the old reverse psychology game." he tried to hide a grin. The blonde knew him too well, he acknowledged as he turned back to the laptop screen.

"Baby you've answered your own doubts. Its _true_ no one is better for the place than you! For some reason you keep getting in your own way!" he looked down at Loki's guilty face as he seemed to try and hide something from him "Oh. And now I know why." he sighed as the pieces slotted into place. "Loki if this fellowship means so much to you, then why have you bothered applying to the others? It's a waste of your time, holing yourself up here if the only one that really means anything to you is this one." Loki bit his lip, meeting Thor's blue stare reluctantly, twisting the ring on his finger absent-mindedly.

"But all the other applications were good practice! I thought maybe if I applied to the rest, then at least I'd have a back-up if this one goes wrong. It's just _so amazing_ Thor! You don't get it but the chance to work with Dr Selvig is _massive_!"

Thor's large arms rested around Loki's shoulders as he read the rest of the application over his head, his chin resting on the scientist's own. Thor never could understand how Loki was just _so_ smart. It wasn't even like he was one of those freaky genius kids either, he just _got things_. Give him an afternoon with a thesis and he knew it inside out and backwards and could probably argue with its writer on the finer details. That particular skill had lost him many an argument over the years against this man two years his junior.

"Your thinking about it too much. Just think about this Dr Sigfig-"

"Selvig" Loki corrected absentmindedly.

"What?- Oh _Selvig_ then, as an equal. Loki you practically _are_equals, give or take a few points on your CV's and you've got the same doctorate under your belts." Thor reasoned, knowing it was a waste of breath because Loki was sure to find _something_ to contradict his argument with.

"Thor can I have your life please? It seems so simple and flowery. I bet even your mind is plastered black and white." Thor supposed he should be insulted at the words but he just laughed, knowing Loki didn't mean it in a hurtful way.

"One day you'll actually admit that I might actually _know_ a bit more than you give me credit for you know" he replied, looking down at Loki's head, grinning as the scientist slapped both hands over his eyes, groaning again.

"I just don't know what to say! Everything sounds so stupid and contrite and immature!" he began to freak out again, Thor could practically feel the waves of bad energy hit him.

"How many times? PMA baby PMA!" Thor muttered soothingly as Loki re-read the application with tired eyes.

"Don't give me that stupid sports shit Thor. I'm not one of your pupils, or a child for that matter." was the humourless response he got. Oh how he loved Loki's grumpy moods.

"Well if your going to act like a child, then I'll treat you like one" Thor laughed, using his baby voice. Loki could feel his back shaking with the larger's silent laughing.

"Leave!" he shouted "you unhelpful buffoon!" Loki swivelled again, pushing back on Thor's impossibly large chest futilely.

"Okay. Okay" Thor backed up grinning again "So I guess you _don't_ want this then?" he picked up the cup of tea and began to retreat.

"No no. You leave, _that_ can stay! It doesn't interrupt me or distract me" he sighed longingly at the mug, held just out of his reach above Loki's head- it was novel for him not to be able to reach something, being over 6ft himself. Thor laughed, pushing him away easily.

"Nope! I'm starting to think your using me just for my tea making skills" he mused and Loki laughed.

"Damn. My plans been figured out. I'm sorry, without your tea, I can't see us working. it's not you, its me." he joked, finally getting the tea out of the blonde's hand, careful not to smash the mug between them "I just think this is a natural end. We're really not going anywhere." he winked over the rim of his tea, taking a sip before smiling and returning back to the screen. Thor rolled his eyes and paused at the door.

"I always knew you didn't love me" he faked a cry, peeking to look at the brunette who didn't even turn around to acknowledge his words "that's fine. I'll go mend my broken heart alone. I hope you and your tea are happy together." He poked his head back around the door to catch Loki laughing quietly, a smile forming on his own lips at the familiar sight of Loki working.

"Oh, by the way." He walked back into the room, Loki turning to look at him exasperatedly.

"What now?" Loki threw his hands into the air, spinning to face Thor squarely, who fought a grin futilely before pointing out gleefully to the doctor of physics-

"You've spelt your name wrong!"

He ran from the room laughing, leaving Loki to hit his head against the desk once more.

* * *

Two days later, the blonde man-mountain was sat on their used- Thor preferred the word loved- sofa, flicking through the channels when a dazed Loki walked it, paper in hand, staring blankly at the page, to Thor and back at the page again, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly.

"What?" Thor asked, half amused, half concerned at Loki's weird behaviour "Loki what is wrong?" he stood to take the paper from the smaller's clutching hands but before he could read it Loki seemed to come to life.

"I got it." his voice was incredulous "Thor! I actually got it!" he shouted this time, Thor Throwing the paper and his arms into the air, catching a mid-flight Loki as he bounced at him.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Thor boomed "well done! See I said you could do it! You always over-think things way too much." Loki didn't reply, choosing instead to kiss Thor excitedly, wrapping his legs around the blonde's thick waist.

"I just don't get it though!" Loki said as Thor placed him back onto the ground, keeping his arms around the dark haired mans neck "I only applied on Tuesday, how did they manage to process my application and respond in two days?"

Thor laughed, "I guess they just _knew_ they had to have such an intelligent, gorgeous, funny man working with them huh?" Loki blushed, looking at the floor.

"Shut up Thor." he punched the larger lightly in the chest, ignoring the fact that the blond probably didn't even register it- meat head that he was.

"I suppose it didn't hurt that I applied _for_ you three weeks ago" Thor grinned down at the man whose mouth fell open.

"You what? Loki stood back, expression torn between disbelief and wonder at the amazing man in front of him.

"I _did say one day _you'd give me credit for knowing a thing or two." he laughed more as Loki began his fish impression again. "Beside, I know you better than you know yourself most times- your far too modest on application forms I might add" he added mock thoughtfully.

"You, you- Thor! You let me kill myself writing that application when you know you'd already submitted one?" he punched him again, harder this time, not that you'd know for all it did was make Thor smile, holding Loki's wrists tightly in his own.

"Well it serves you right for being such a smarty pants. You know I have done my fair share of applications I'm sure I could get you onto Dr Sigfig's-_"_

"_Selvig!"_ Loki cried for the hundredth time "How in God's name-" he mused, smiling finally "thank you." he breathed before kissing Thor lightly.

"Your welcome" the blond smiled back smugly, letting go of his lover's wrists.

From Thor's neck, Loki's voice mumbled darkly,

"Don't think I've forgiven you for going over my head Odinson." and even Thor couldn't miss the threat in the- now fellowship- graduate's voice.

"_Oh Dr Laufeyson! I'm quivering in my boots." _the blonde replied with a grin and Loki took a step back to look squarely into his eyes.

"Professor Odinson, I really didn't say anything about you having your boots on for the punishment I'm planning." Thor's grin faltered and his eyes widened, pupils dilating as his words sank in and Loki attacked his lips once more.

* * *

**Hehe this is just an office-inspired one-shot that I wrote in my mum's work today.. I love the thought of Thor and Loki living together...Not sure if I'll continue it, what does everyone think?**

**Also, I am getting round to the next chapter of "Of all the stars in the sky" but the little details are bugging me, so there's a little editing to do before I post :) **

**I know this isn't _strictly_ an M but with the new tightened rules, I wanted to be safe... If I continue, we might get into a little Thoki sexytimes hehe ;)**


End file.
